After Fables
by TeddyOwl
Summary: The world has ended as we know. The Fae invaded, most of the humans were killed, and the rest were turned into slaves. Some of us have special abilities, and the Fae kill anyone that does. I must hide it well, since I'm precious to the King and Queen. Doesn't mean they don't know. On hiatus for an indefinite amount of time. Feel free to review.
1. My Fate is in Their Hands

**After Fables**

**Chapter One; My Fate is in Their Hands. **

Everything was fine before the Change.

The Change was humanities downfall.

The Fae invaded.

Most of the Humans died.

I am one of the last remaining Humans.

Our population shrunk from seven billion, to one hundred and fifty.

Most of us are slaves to the King, the Queen, and the Princes.

Like me.

They own me.

They can break me.

The can treat me.

My Fate is in their hands.

**A/N: _Hello! This is an Alternate Universe (AU) fanfic for An Unfortunate Fairy Tale! This would be my first proper Fanfiction that I have published, so I'm not really sure if people will like it or not. This chapter is like a prologue/ introduction, but is counted as the first chapter for After Fables!  
_**

**_xo TeddyOwl._**


	2. Nightmares

After Fables.

Chapter Two; Nightmares.

_His hands were at my neck, slowly caressing the scars away.  
"What's your name, sweetheart?"  
__Wilhelmina__, I try to say, but no sound came out of my mouth.  
"What was that, sweetie? I couldn't hear you."  
__Wilhelmina!__ My mind screams, trying to force the words out of my mouth.  
He starts to squeeze my neck, making the scars come back.  
"I said. What. Is. Your. Name?"  
I gasp silently for air, seeing little black dots everywhere.  
__Help!__  
"Shame you didn't survive, Pet. You would have done brilliantly."_

"Mina? Are you okay?" A voice asks from the bottom bunk.  
"I'm fine, Nan. Just another nightmare." I say, jumping off the bed with a wince.  
"Are you gonna tell the Princes?" she asks, pulling her long blonde hair into a braid.  
I huff, pulling my boots on, "Next time. I'm going for a run around the castle."  
She frowns, tying her hair off and pulling her boots on, "Be safe."  
"Okay."

I run off into the castle complex, muttering apologies to the people I bump into or wake up.  
When I get to the darkest corner of the west wing, I search for a door, the same colour of the rest of the area, Black.  
When I find it, I raise my hand to knock, and before I can, the door opens, revealing a teenage boy, with hair that seems dark as night, and eyes as blue as the sky before a thunderstorm.  
"I've been expecting you."  
He pulls me into him, putting kisses along my neck.  
I immediately stiffen, and after he growls, relax, staying limp until he decided to stop.  
"Good Pet."

* * *

**_UPDATE! (9th November 2014)_**

_So this chapter got most of it cut out, and I have seemed to have lost it... I'm gonna try reset my phone (because the stupid thing is stuffing up again) and see if it comes up then..._

_xo,_

_TeddyOwl._


	3. Master?

**After Fables**

**Chapter 3; Master?**

After he passed out, I quickly put on all of my garments and snuck out of the room, muttering apologies to anyone who told me off for running in the castle.

When I was in front of my room's door, I straightened out all of my clothes and slowly turned the knob.

"Mina! Where have you been?!" I get rushed at by Nan, who was a half blubbering mess.

"I was just out for twenty minutes, what are you on about?" I say, confused.

"MINA! YOU WERE GONE FOR MOST OF THE DAY!"

_What? I would've known that I passed out, as he would have taunted me, but did time move that fast?_

"- sorry, but I panicked, and I called one of the Princes! I'm so, so sorry! I- I- I- I just-" She sobs, falling into me and locking me in a tight hug.

"Oh no..." I whisper, hugging Nan back, just as tightly.

I don't exactly know how long we were there for, but I know that we both fell asleep at one stage or another, and woke each other up each time someone was at the door, at fell asleep again once we were sure that the Princes weren't at the door.

I was just falling asleep with Nan already asleep, the door slammed open and there was a deafening roar, frightening the living day lights out of me, and making Nan jump and awaken.

"NAN, SWEET CHEEKS! GET INTO MY CHAMBERS NOW!"

She whimpered, not letting go of me.

"NAN! DO AS I SAY! OR WOULD YOU LIKE-"

"BROTHER! That is quite enough, thank you. Now get your drunken self out of the ladies' chambers, before I remove you myself. Now." Came a somewhat calm and confident voice from the STILL IN HERE!"

"Find another from a brothel. Maybe they can help you with your problem."

_What in Pete's sake is happening?!_

Nan was full on sobbing, as one prince took the other one away. I briefly saw the intoxicated prince over the other's shoulder and stifled a gasp.

The sober prince turned around and met my eyes, smiling a sinister smile, making me lose my train of thought.

_Master?!_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Did I just do that? Yes I did! I'm sorry for not updating, but school work is a pain in the everywhere (especially the collarbone, and yes, I meant that literally), but posting this in the middle of the night, not really, since it's 11:16 pm here in Australia, but my brain hurts from watching vlogbrothers and crash course while doing homework... I should stop doing that, shouldn't I? Anyways, who has read/finished The Silver Siren?! I have! PM and we can talk about it, because my friends don't understand anything but Kael... And- FLUFFY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! (Btw, are you all happy? I somewhat made this chapter long...ish!)._

_DFTBA,_

_TeddyOwl._

_Xoxo!_


	4. Not Quite An Angel

_After Fables c. 4 _

_Not quite an Angel._

I just couldn't get the encounter with the princes out of my mind. Nan would just talk about it like it was a crime (which it was, for us servants anyways) extremely discreetly, bugging me while I was on my breaks and pretty much whenever she saw me.

I hadn't been called on again, and neither had Nan, but Prince Teague could have been with others or unable to have anyone as he wasn't allowed to. The King and Queen did that often, as he would get intoxicated at social events or inns and come back to the castle with a lust to kill, or a lust to... Well, you know.

Sometimes he would spar with the knights or the King and Queens own mercenaries (who preferred to be called SwordBrothers), and fight until death or until Prince Jared intervened.

"Mina? Mina!" Someone yelled.

"What? I totally agree with you," I say, coming to my senses.

"So you agree that SwordBrother Kael is hot?" A voice says from the bottom bunk.

I look around my room to see about eight people who I worked with, with silly grins plastered to their faces and one person with a scowl on their face. I presumed that he was the SwordBrother that was named before. I also presumed that I'd seen/talked to him before as he said my name just before.

"What are you all on about?! Are you playing one of those old games again? And you all know that I can't accept or deny that Kael is hot, as I have a contract," I splutter, trying to find Nan.

"That makes me feel really good, Mina. Thanks a lot. Best self esteem booster ever. Ten out of ten for best compliment ever," Kael says sarcastically, still with a scowl on his face.

I shrug and jump off of my bed, sitting next to the person who had asked the question. She was probably new, as I didn't know her name and had also never seen her before.

She immediately stuck out her hand, introducing herself as Zeynep Ravennight, and staying that we were working together.

I told her my name as we shook hands and exchanged pleasantries.

Just as someone was going to say something, Nan barged in, carrying a-

"Where on Earth did you get that from, Nan?!" I shout, sprinting behind Kael, who was laughing softly.

I whacked him in the arm and looked for ways to escape.

"Calm down, Mina! I just borrowed it from Teague, nothing wrong witness that!" She laughed, waving the object everywhere.

"Who gave Nan mead?! Who the hell gave her an alcoholic beverage?! Own up before I do something irrational that may endanger every-"

"I did," said a voice from the front of the room. "Is there anything wrong with that, Miss Grime?"

_Oh my god..._

"Oh shit!" Zeynep shouted, sprinting next to me. She then randomly shouted: "Big scary SwordBrother Kael, I choose you!"

The Prince, Kael and a girl named Blackheart chuckled, while everyone else looked at each other blankly.

"Enter Pokémon battle theme music! Do you all not know this?!"

After Blackheart was finished laughing, she mad 'dun' sounds to make a song and Prince Jared said: "Me! I choose you!"

He then stepped forward with Kael and stood in a fighting stance.

"SwordBrother Kael, use sleepah sleepah!" Zeynep shouted.

"The attack failed!" Interrupted Blackheart.

"Me, use taunt!" The Prince said, while making a 'taunting' face.

"Kael, use knifey stabby thingy!"

"Me, use distact!"

"The attack failed," said Blackheart, surprising everyone.

"Kael, use scare!"

"The attack missed!" Blackheart said again.

"Me, use lunge!"

"Kael, use mimic!"

"Me, use stare creepily!"

"Seriously?!" I laugh, earning a creepy look and a "MWAHAHAHA!" From the Prince.

"Giant anime sword-slash-gun pow pow!"

"Giant anime-"

"Yes who ever the hell that was!" Zeynep says, glaring at the general direction of the person.

"Critical hit!" Blackheart yells, wildly clapping her hands.

"Tony Stark!"

"Oh shit!" Zeynep yells. "But I've got better! Loki!"

"For fucks sake Zeynep, really?"

"EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" She laughs manically.

"CRITICAL HIT!"

"Clintasha!"

"Critical hit!"

One would have thought that someone would have died by now, but according to this Poké-whatever battle, it wasn't.

"Nick Fury and Colson combo move!"

"Prince Jared fainted! Zeynep gained 10000000 experience points and 1500000000000 money!" Blackheart says, laughing softly.

"I will surely defeat you next time! Is that good enough for the congratulations thingy?" The prince asks.

"I guess, I've never actually had to do it!" Zeynep says awkwardly, like she was in fight or flight mode before.

"No way! Really? How is that even-"

"MINA! NAN! NEW GIRL! TO MY CHAMBERS! NOW!"

We all scampered back, and looking sober and Zeynep and my grins wiped off of our faces.

The big scary SwordBrother and the younger Prince immediately stepped in front of us, along with the rest of my work mates.

"No. Go home, Teague, you're drunk. Or go to mother and father. Or go through us, the rest of the knights and SwordBrothers, all of the servants, and mother and father."

"I'll take the latter, thank you," the elder Prince slurred, clearly up to the challenge.

"Alright then." And with that, the chaos began.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_No excuse. Just slight depression and lack of sleep. It's really late here. Like 11:50 pm. Nothing to say, so I'll just leave my playlist. _

_After Fables Play list. _

_Chapter 4. _

_* Pompeii by Bastille _

_Run Boy Run by Woodkid_

_Mercenary by Panic! At The Disco_

_In Distress by A$AP Rocky_

_I Don't Care by Fall Out Boy _

_Hanging On (I See MONSTAS Remix) by Ellie Goulding_

_Dead In The Water by Ellie Goulding_

_But It's Better If You Do by Panic! At The Disco_

_Sugar We're Going Down by Fall Out Boy. _

_* Stranger by Skrillex_

_XOXO, _

_TeddyOwl. _


	5. Blood

Blood. AF c. 5

Blood.

Vile thing was everywhere.

Especially on my blades.

And my face.

Trying to get to Teague and the rebels have not been easy.

Days of not being able to sleep, and this exotic thing called coffee. It made everyone get less tired and more hyper.

The new girl (I forgot her name), looked happy and had three cups in less than five minutes. Nan tried to make some, but she always made it too bitter, causing her to give it to me or other people who were interested.

Most of the time, the cups had blood on them too. Put me off of it until I needed it.

I had the strongest tea. Helped up until my body got used to it and it made me sleepy.

The SwordBrothers, Prince Jared, The Queen and The King constantly made rounds looking after the people, and frequented the new girl, Nan and I, just in case we were 'stolen' as they said.

I laughed and grabbed any weapon that was nearest each time they came and went to go fight.

Prince Jared would usually come with me and help me get better at fighting/ gossip and try to make me laugh.

_Like that'll happen._

We've had so many casualties, and I've seen them all and tended to them, but by the time of the first death, we knew that someone had to train the smaller children, just in case.

The elders and the fae would tell stories about the old times when they had boxes with sound and light with little people in them. Even though it was a bit more complex than that, as we kept getting reminded, everyone but me laughed at that. The Prince would tell 'fairy tales' or 'fairy stories' or 'faerie tales' or whatever they were called, by taking out a book written by the Brothers' Grimm. He would read to everyone (consisting of the little ones and the people who wouldn't remember or know them, so pretty much everybody), and made most people fall asleep.

Key word there is most.

I would borrow the book when I wasn't fighting or tending to the injured, and read. By the end of the week, I had read the book five times and knew most of the stories by heart. And the covers were splattered with blood. And tea and that coffee stuff.

When someone came to call me for who knows what, I was elbows deep in vegetable peelings and eggshells, preparing for dinner later that night.

They took me to the end if the castle that I wasn't allowed to go in. Prince Jared's wing.

I didn't even protest when they brought me to the rumored library and told me to wait.

I looked around at the books and pulled out random ones that sounded good.

I was midway through a short book called 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland', when I was interrupted by a laugh.

I just rolled my eyes and kept reading, until I saw a few drops of blood on the corner of a page.

I lifted it up and showed the Prince, who took it off of my and bookmarked the page.

"How are you, Mina?"

I shrug and open another book, called 'Paper Towns' and continue ignoring him and reading.

He took that from me too, and I kept going until I had no books left.

"Mina, you have to say something! Are you happy, sad, angry, tired, depressed?! C'mon! What the hell is wrong?!" He shouts, pulling his hair in agitation.

"Language," is all I simply say, walking outside the library and back to the kitchens.

"Is that all you've got to say?! Mina, I know something's wrong! You're not sleeping, eating selectively, and not socializing! You are depressed!" He shouts behind me.

"Your Highness, if I wanted to be diagnosed with something I most certainly don't have, I would go to the infirmary. If you want to get a point across, please do tell me full on, otherwise I'm doubting that I'll understand your intentions. Good day."

When he kept following me, I turned around, pulled a throwing knife from my boot and threw it.

Not waiting to be scolded, I ran and took a left, nicking my shoulder on the corner as I did. I grimaced and put my forehead against the cold stone wall, trying to numb the pain in my shoulder.

A hand covered my mouth and I tried to scream for Prince Jared.

"Say anything, and you're dead. Understand?"

I nodded, taking a whiff of a coppery smell that left the same taste in my mouth.

Blood. And leather.

_Leather..._

I wracked my brain for who smelt like leather.

_Oh my God..._

_Prince Teague..._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*le gasp*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_**Update! **_

_**Hello and good morning/night. **_

_**2:50-3:00 in the morning here in AUS, and I'm sleepy, but I cannot sleep. Damn insomnia. **_

_**Anyways, it has been school holidays here, and the last update was written in the first week of that, and next Monday there's school... There are going to be so many tests...**_

_**In better news, if anyone would like to pre-read my fic Flashbacks, which isn't up yet, please tell me! (It's a crossover between Unfortunate Fairytale and The Mortal Instruments, but I'm going to put it up on this archive!).**_

_**Playlist time!**_

_**After Fables chapter 5. **_

_**Clocks by Coldplay. **_

_**Grade 8 by Ed Sheeran. **_

_**Drunk by Ed Sheeran. **_

_**You Need Me, I Don't Need You by Ed Sheeran. **_

_**Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran. **_

_**Stay High by Tove Lo (Habits remix). **_

_**Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas!**_

_**Xoxo, **_

_**TeddyOwl! **_


	6. Panic

_Panic._

After Fables chapter 6.

Death is a beautiful thing.

Really morbid of me to say, but it's true.

But the way I'm going down isn't.

He did unmentionable things to me, in unthinkable places.

I still can't comprehend what he had done to me in those short hours that seemed like years.

When he finally left me somewhere in the complex, I immediately passed out from exhaustion.

When I finally woke up, there were several floaty things and a book next to me.

**Help us. Please.**

"Whoa... What- Who are you?"

**We are the ones before you.**

"What?!"

**We are the Grimms before you. We will guide you through this tale.**

"What in Pete's name is going on?!"

**You have been chosen.**

"For what?!"

**To complete the tales. The ones the Grimoire read to you.**

"Who?"

**The Prince. The good prince.**

"Jared?"

**He shall guide you through this challenge, which could take your life or spirit, if you let it.**

"I won't."

**You can't. You will die if you do.**

"DIE?! What?! Is this some kind of sick joke?"

**No, this is no joke, Wilhelmina Grimm. This is reality for the humans. You are the Saviour. Now go. Choose your Prince, and choose wisely...**

Everything went black yet again.

* * *

_Him. _I say as I reach for the chosen one._ He is the one I choose. I will always choose him._

**As you wish, Wilhelmina. As you wish.**

* * *

The whole ordeal was shrouded in a cloud of panic and confusion. All I knew was that I was a Saviour, and I had to choose a Prince.

It was all done in innocence, I thought that what had happened would never happen if I chose him.

But I was wrong. If I had known what would've happened, if I had known the consequences, I would've chosen differently. I swear, I would've.

But I chose.

And I chose wrong.

But maybe I'll burn a little brighter tonight. I'll let the fire breathe me back to life.

And then, the fable of what once was our home will continue.

After I get better, and think of enough plans, of course.

**_Alright! I'm back! Sorry for the short chapter, but I just got stuck in the middle of writing this. It's school holidays here in Australia, so maybe I can get one out this weekend. Maybe. _**

**_Schoolwork was left until literally the last week before holidays, and I still have a one-sided essay to give in. Whelp. and I'm not kidding when I say one-sided. "There is no disagree with this essay, and you have to agree with the topic!" Says the English teacher who showed me a book with how to do one, meant for people whose second language is English. _**

**_In other news, my hair might be purple in a few days! Finally! Let's hope I leave the salon with hair!_**

**_Anyways, playlist- well song time_**

**_Miss Missing You by Fall Out Boy. _**

**_Till Next Time, _**

**_TeddyOwl!_**

**_P.S. Remember to get Spoopy this Halloween! And also remember to be safe!_**


	7. Nan

_**Nan**_

**_AF c 7_**

_Mina_

While all of my bad choices were happening, Nan had been busy. But of course I didn't know that. No one knew what she was up to.

When we did find up, we couldn't do anything. She was too far gone. We couldn't save her. I couldn't save her.

_Nan_

I had just gotten out of my shifts in the infirmary when I saw him.

I guess he had an illusion on, as no one else could see him.

He walked right up to me, and started chatting. It was only small talk before we walked out of the complex and were on top of each other. Literally.

I knew that he'd been desperate enough to request for me, and that the only reason that I was chosen was because I was blonde. That's a rarity for humans these days, and when one was found, they were personal slaves for the King and Queen.

I was an oddity, refusing to part with Mina after we'd been caught, and that's when he intervened.

We had a contract: 1) don't tell anyone what we're doing inside the room. 2) don't tell anyone about any harm done to you, it must heal on its own. 3) Only listen to H.R.H Prince Teague. Unless you get a direct order from the King or Queen, you serve Prince Teague. 4) no other love/romantic/sexual relationships with anyone else. 5) go when summoned. 6) do not tell the other what happens between Prince Teague and yourself. 7) DO NOT put yourself in danger.

Easy right?

I had another set of rules assigned to me though.

1) you shall take the "girlfriend" route of relationship with Prince Teague. That includes: going to social events, and being intimate outside of the room. 2) You are allowed to have an opinion wherever you deem appropriate. 3) you may have a formal relationship outside of the room with Prince Teague.

Simple, especially when you agree to being the 'formal' girlfriend.

Until I was as actually looking forward to seeing him more and more.

But Mina didn't know.

When she found us that one time, she shook it off, and excused her self, walking away.

If she found out there were feelings, she'd feel betrayed, and probably get herself killed.

Which could never happen. Ever.

"Nan." He said in between kisses.

"Yes?"

"Come with me, my Queen. Come join our side, come live with me. You don't need them, they'll all come around sooner or later, but you've been loyal to me, as loyal as I've been to you."

"Teague. I can't. I can't leave Mina. These people are my family, and I can't break them like this." I breathed, getting off of him and taking his hand in mine.

"Just leave in the middle of the night, make it look like we took you." He pleaded.

"No, Teague. Not yet. I'll work with your spies, but I can't come. I need to look after Mina."

"Why? You will have a better life, more freedom, no slavery, no war. You will have me, my Queen."

"No. Mina is first priority, then other relationships. Family before any other.

"Mina, huh? You choose her over me. Okay. Alright. Fine. Stay here, work with the moles, and forget you saw me here." He fumed, yanking his hand out of mine.

"Fine."

"Fine." And with that, he left.

_Mina_

It wasn't her fault, you know. She didn't know what would happen when she defied Teague. She didn't know anything.

**_SHE DID!_**

No, she didn't. She'd never defied him before, and didn't know the consequences. If she did, she wouldn't've done it.

It scars you. What he does. What he did. To both of us. Not even Heartmates can erase the pain. He's a monster. Like a rogue wolf. Deadly, quick, and thorough.

Damage is always permanent, but this kind of hurt and mental scarring brings it to a whole new level.

With one of us dead, and two of us on the brink of death, odds weren't great. Or good. The odds were against us. With my choice being wrong, and Nan's betrayal, I thought nothing else could go wrong.

But of course, nothing is right with the world we live in. Luck is no longer a thing we have here, and when I thought that it'll get better, it actually got worse.

**_School. Homework. Ew._**

**_When I said maybe, I meant no. But hey, update now!_**

**_So my hair's a burgundy/plum kind of colour, and it's still attached to my head. Yay!_**

**_I've got a new thingy to write in, and it syncs across all of the devices I have, so no more forgetting about what I was writing on my laptop. Double yay!_**

**_Surprisingly, my headphones/earphones broke, and I didn't really open up any music while writing this (because people on the bus stare a lot, and that's pretty unsettling for me. So writing and earphones. But now no earphones. *sad face*)_**

**_So yeah. That's probably all._**

**_Bye!_**

**_XOXO_**

**_TeddyOwl._**

**_**_UPDATE! IMPORTANT!_**_**

**_**_Okay. Alright. We're back. I hope. _**_**

**_**_No clue what happened, but fifth time around, I just used my usual thing (copy and paste onto Pages) and I hope it's going to work..._**_**

**_**_BUT! I will need to figure out a way to use the new software/app to work with the copy and pasting. Because I can't take my iPad everywhere I go. It'lol probably get lost. Because I constantly lose things that are in my range of seeing. _**_**

**_**_Okay. _**_**

**_**_See you all soon!_**_**

**_**_XO_**_**

**_**_Zeynep._**_**


	8. Prince

_A/N: So I found the 2nd and the 5th (maybe 6th) versions in my locker. And then my computer decided to poop itself aka completely crash. So my completed version is gone, and I'm retyping from my tablet, which is really hard bc lag af. Thanks for the patience. I'll see ya'll at the bottom._

So you probably want to know how it started.

Well, it was all a massive joke. It obviously went downhill from there, but that's how simply it started. It was to freak them out- well actually, it was to test them. To see their reactions and if to see if they were ready for what we had planned for them.

They reacted like any other human would, gushing and being excited about it, even though there was a strong undertone of creepy and violent coming off of all of it, and they didn't even notice it, the euphoria of _the _Princes showing a liking to them.

We had to step up our game, to see if they would notice it in any way.

Here's the thing, I was fine with the normal aspects of the tests, I was fine with a regular relationship, but that was never enough for my brother. He craves both touch, violence, and sex, so he thought it was the perfect way to satisfy himself. Of course, he asked Mother, and she said he could if I did it too. So I agreed, for my big brother's happiness, but it was starting to feel a little weird.

Anyway, we personalised whatever we sent, with kisses and hugs and winks, and promises to meet (which never actually happened). It was fun, special. And they were loving it.

We decided that we had to step our game.

And by we, I meant my brother. He wanted to take it further, from a petty joke into a serious thing, actually taking them out on 'double dates' or whatever, and I had to agree, as I was being threatened of being cast out.

So he took borrowed courage from someone, and went to ask them both, giving them time to think about it.

And guess what?

They declined.

Even after he gave them everything they desired.

He claimed to love the brunette, and was past devastated.

As a matter of fact, he _destroyed_ his _whole_ _wing. _

It was pretty wild.

He then thought of a proposal for them and gave a ridiculous amount of money and a week for an answer, almost immediately getting an affirmative back. But they wanted some rules.

They would stay together, and only stay with my brother.

I didn't really care, I was finally free of the contract, and they were supposed to be happy with that stupidly enormous amount of coin.

But they weren't.

But then they were. And it was amazing.

The brunette wasn't as happy as the blonde, you could tell, and I slowly fell in love with her, which was pretty bull. Fate is horrid.

Then the rebellion started, and that's where we are now.

The brunette is a Grimm, the blonde is a traitor, and I am so fucked.

_A/N: Ayyyeee s/o to the bae aka jawlines. Jk. _

_So I'm too sick to do anything but write, so I'll be fixing all the before chapters (before 7, even though I still will be going through it). _

_I HAVE AN ACTUAL WRITING BLOG!_

_-screaming- I'm still putting everything together for that, but I will have a few things up by the time this is up. So I have to write like 3 or 4 things in 2 hours. I'm gr11. So till next time aka 2 hours. _

_Xoxo _

_-Zeynep/Zip/TeddyOwl_


	9. The Assassin

A/N: (15/7/15) Sorry this took too long, I'm currently in the midst of slow internet and too many homeworks. Here you go!

•—•

"Finally! You decided to show up! A miracle!" The man shouted.

You immediately decided that you didn't like him, and replied with a curt apology.

"You probably don't know where we are, so let me show you around." The man walked to your left side, and motioned to the general area. "The Mothyards. Dry, dangerous. You could get killed by the rogues that specialise in motorised vehicles." He moved to the right. "The Swamps. The witches live there, and rumour says that the rogues have made a deal with them. You'll die there too. Behind us, there's the Aerin in all its glory. In front of us, is the Prometheus and Parthenon; the Deathlands and the Safe Haven." He finished.

You had heard of the Deathlands, but never had through that it was real. You asked where you were now, and sat down on a rock.

"You're in the Trinyty. The Peacelands. Now let's get down to business." He replied, leaning on a rock that resembled a tree and waiting for you to say why you were there.

"I was summoned and given a mission, and I was told to meet you here so you can brief me on what I have I have to know," you explained, drumming your fingers on your jean clad thigh and waiting for a reply.

"Hmm... You're the girl. The assassin princess huh? Well. Let's start at the start."

He explained every single thing you needed to know about your mission in extreme detail, recalling it all from memory, just like he had witnessed all of it himself.

A thought flew randomly into your mind.

What if he was a Special?

•—•

"Hey new girl, have you heard what a Special is?" One of the SwordBrothers asked you.

You shrugged and said that you'd never heard of it, stopping your training to listen to your superior.

"A Special is someone who has power. Not Fae powers, something that is given. You know my idiot brother? He's one. His wife and daughter also are. That's why they both look different to the regular runaways. Wherever they go, peace and tranquility go with them. It's quite beautiful. But they can do anything. Some have specific powers, others can use all of them." He said, leaning on a post nearby and scratching his eyebrow with his knife and looking for someone.

All of a sudden, your superior's stance changed from easygoing to stiff and formal, like he was about to pounce on someone but didn't have the status.

You spun around, moving your hair off your shoulder and brushing it out of your eyes, trying to get a clear look at the person who was behind you. But there was no one there.

"Is this her?" a gruff voice asked next to your ear, breathless and and smoky.

After a slight pause, your superior shook his hair out of his face and said, "What's it to _you_, boy?"

"I'd like another, someone different. Someone capable." He said with a hint of a smile at the end.

You were frozen with fear, and couldn't comprehend what was happening. Someone was protecting you. But someone else was trying to take you away from the people who you considered family. You didn't know how to respond, so your body did. By fainting.

When you thought about it later on, you knew it wasn't naturally from _your _body. There was another Special there, and they wanted to help you.

•—•

"Hello?! Anyone there?!" the stranger yelled as he waved his hands in front your face.

He had finished reciting, and was waiting for you to say something.

"Thank you. I believe I will be getting summoned now, so I will take my leave. I'm forever in your debt." You said, wiping off the dirt from your clothes and walking away from the stranger, his chuckle trailing you on your way to the city.

So you knew that one of the girls was a Special, and one was liaising with the Evil Prince. One was dead. The Special was a Grimm, and you were thrilled to meet her, to know what she had done. The Traitor was a spy, who needed to be eliminated at all costs, no matter what.

You smiled, having reached the city limits, and went home to the castle, plotting your next move the whole way.


	10. Later

_**After Fables**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Later.**_

_**5 Months and 23 Tales later**_

She walked in with a gleam in her eye and fire in her hair. She strode with a purpose, people moving away from her just from the sound of her shoes down the hall.

She was different.

She was better.

She was stronger, wiser.

She knew what she had to do.

Everyone moved away from her, looking away from her gaze, to not be punished by the almighty Destino, then by the Grimm herself.

She was the new royalty, she cleansed them of their sins, drove the Villains away from her people.

She was their saviour.

* * *

He was so in love with her that it blinded him.

He could always feel it, like something binding his heart to her.  
Yet, every night his brother lie with her like it was nothing, like he didn't even care that she was there.

His heart burned for her.

Yet he couldn't even get his love to look at him.

* * *

It was like she didn't even exist to him.

She would be there during everything he went through, and still he went on and on about _her_.

She didn't expect him to be like this after 5 months, even after she moved to his castle and helped him make decisions and plans.

Eventually she moved on, slept in another's bed, and he didn't even notice.

He was too enamoured with _her_.

Her heart broke, and she found solace with a soldier that she was actually happy with.

* * *

He was in love with her, and she knew it.

As a matter of fact, they were Heartmates, and they were to be bound the following week.

He was head over heels for her, but he couldn't show it.

He was the Grimoire, the Keeper of the Book.

He wasn't allowed to show emotion.

But she was, and she knew he hated it.

* * *

"'Will you walk into my parlor?' said the spider to the fly;

"''Tis the prettiest little parlor that ever you did spy. The way into my parlor is up a winding stair, And I have many pretty things to show when you are there.'" He whispered to himself as he fluidly yet silently sneaked around the corner into the foyer.

People he didn't know or care about passed him, living and breathing their ordinary lives, not knowing about the other world that they were meddling in, not knowing about the war they were starting.

"'O no, no," said the little fly, "to ask me is in vain, for who goes up your winding stair can ne'er come down again.'" he whispered, a sinister smile spreading on his face.

And that's when the madness truly begun.

* * *

She felt it in her heart when someone in the complex was hurt.

She was working in the infirmary when she felt a pull towards the commons for a reason unbeknownst to her, but she refused to go there. There was too many sick people, too many dying people.

She was on her break when she first heard the screams.

They were terrible, more screeches than actual screams, and she knew that something was wrong. People were crying and yelling for help, looking for her and the protectors.

She finally gave into the feeling and ran towards the commons, hearing a children's poem in her ears.

Once she arrived to the commons, she felt the deaths, the fear, the confusion. But the strongest emotion she felt was anger… and a broken mind.

* * *

**A/N: **

**31/07/15 **

**So I usually have a general outline for where I want the chapters to go, but winging it sorta makes me more comfortable with writing. It's pretty amazing what I can do when I stop being lazy.  
gishwhes is tomorrow! Ahhhh! #TeamKazziesForLyfe **

**Okay, now for the serious stuff. **

**I **_**need **_**to know what you guys think, and where you want AF to go.**

**Reviews or PMs are amazing for this, (and I usually don't ask of this, I know) especially now that I'm fixing this fic up. **

**I'll be posting updates on my writing blog (which I'll link in my bio) for this, sooner or later.**

**I believe that's it.**

**Wait no playlist time!**

*****_How Deep Is Your Love - Calvin Harris &amp; Disciples_

_The Buzz - Hermitude ft Mataya &amp; Young Tapz*_

**So till next time,**

**Zip.**

**Update: I didn't realise that I forgot to put page breaks. Whoops! So they're in now, hopefully less confusing? maybe? idk. All you need to know is that every paragraph is a different point of view.**


	11. I Suggest You Read This (AN)

_You guys ever get that feel when you want to write something, but you're no longer motivated enough?_

_That statement above sums up my feelings about AF. _

_I have so many ideas, yet I lack the motivation to get it done. _

_I'll still fix everything up, as I just wanna focus on that right now, but updates will be practically nonexistent. _

_Taking the story down is also in the books, but I'm leaning towards keeping it for now. _

_I see people updating so frequently, and I just look at the bare minimum that I've written, and I honestly feel bad that I can't write faster._

_Right now, I'm working on an original piece called _Captain's Log,_ and I'm working with two of my good friends to get it written. When they're helping me, I'm more motivated. They tell me if I (excuse me) fuck shit up. _

Cap's Log_ is not coming up here, I might actually get it published into a book. _

_But the _Flash_ series might. There's a low chance that it will, but if someone persuades me, I might. _

_Problem and Their Legacy will stay up, they're completed and I'm happy with them. I might have to change the descriptions, but they'll stay. _

_So yeah. _

_I guess. _

_Love you guys dearly, and for (perhaps) the last time,_

_xo_

_TeddyOwl/Zip. _


End file.
